Blindfold Fetish
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna's boyfriend has a weird fetish and he can't help but think it's bondage...that and his boyfriend's a S.


**Black-chan: So hey, I'm like 15 now so I thought "why not trying out Rated M again" because the last time I wrote a one-shot lemon, I couldn't do it all the way and that was two years ago (2012 or 2011 or 2010, I think?) so I'm going to try again! Anyway, kids, stay out! And hope you guys enjoy this~!**

.oxo.

Blindfold Fetish

Summary: Tsuna's boyfriend has a weird fetish and he can't help but think it's bondage...that and his boyfriend's a S.

.oxo.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?"

Hands nervously touching a part of his body, Tsuna bit his slightly rosy lips and forced the urge to take off the black cloth in his eyes that blocked his eyesight. It would do no good to take the thing off when the other personally ordered him to wear a blindfold.

It was really worrying that the other seemed to have weird fetishes. If he remembered clearly, last time they did _it_, the other used ropes and chains.

"Why because I'm the best lover, of course," the deep and husky voice came near his left ear, making him shiver unconsciously. He blushed furiously when heavy pants tickled his ear and continued to breathe in and out. Heat immediately went through his body and his blood sang with excitement.

"Your heart's beating too fast."

"T-that's because..."

Tsuna didn't dare to finish his statement and simply tried to calm his heart but it was no use. The heat coming from the other was close, _so very close_ and yet he couldn't see. He could just feel the intensity and it's making him nuts.

He didn't see what kind of face he was wearing. He couldn't see what the other's face was. He couldn't see what the other was doing. He couldn't see where he was. He couldn't see anything.

He could just _feel_.

A ghost-like hand suddenly touched his raw skin of his stomach and he gasped at loud._ When had he taken off his top? Or was the hand just underneath his clothes?_ His mind was being clouded by a melting heat. He couldn't think, especially when he felt the hand slyly moving upward. He bit his lips to the point of drawing blood.

"Hey, now, don't control your moans," the same voice once again whispered in his ear and he let out a moan before he could help it, feeling something wet enter and play with his ear. He could just imagine the other smirking slightly. "See? Doesn't that feel better?"

"Ah...ha...ha..."

The hand slowly went up more and lightly touched his nipple while another hand went downward and undid his belt, the sound of it falling to the ground. Then, the hand slid underneath the clothing. Two legs and one hand immediately blocked what else it planned to do.

"W-wait, w-what are you...?" Tsuna wasn't able to finish again as the hand near his nipples harshly pressed one side of his nipples before doing the same in the other side. The hand below successfully touched his raw, making him moan out loud.

"S-stop!"

"I was thinking...," the voice trailed off casually like the there wasn't a pressing on the brunet's nipples nor a touching of cock going on. "Can I fuck you raw?"

"WHAT?!" the smaller figure literally froze at the question, which the other took advantage of. Two hands took Tsuna's lower clothing off before he could stop what's happening.

Tsuna felt something pocking his back and flushed by the heat. He was totally caught off guard when something hot and big entered him. He cried out in pleasure and pain, tears falling from his face.

"Ah!"

"It's hot inside of you," lusty voice echoed in his ears and Tsuna felt the temperature rising. "Your inside's melting me and taking me! Haahaa...amazing!"

He felt the other's cock going in and out, in and out. It was going deeper and deeper than before. It was making reach his limits.

"S-slow down! I-I'm g-gonna...I-I'm...!"

Instead of doing what was said, the speed increased, faster and faster. It was going deeper and deeper, harder and harder.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Tsuna's lip was invaded by another as juices spilled to the two lovers. He moaned in pleasure as his lip was dominated by a wet and hard tongue. His mouth's insides were being through roughly inspected by the other.

It stopped with leaving trails of saliva.

"Ah...ha...ha..."

Tsuna took several breaths before he asked, "C-can...I take...off the...blindfold now?"

"Yeah..."

Vision finally filled and honey-brown eyes stared at his lover, a pout on the red lips.

"Why did you have to blindfold me, Spanner?"

The blonde foreigner smiled slightly and gave him a candy.

"Well, I was just experimenting some of the Japanese fetish...though I really wanted to try bondage or that master-maid_ service_... You would look great in a maid or sex-slave costume, Tsu-chan."

Jaws dropped, "Where do you even get those ideas?!"

"From hentai manga," a volume of hentai manga was shoved to the younger male. "Do you want to read them? I also got some DVDs to watch."

"NO!"

.oxo.

**Black-chan: I think I still fail big time. Damn it! Why can't I write lemons properly? I mean geez! I can read and watch Rated M easily but can't write them properly? Ugh, why?! Anyway, I was actually going to go with Reborn rather than Spanner but well, that happens. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
